Question: Simplify the expression. $7a(-4a+2)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7a}$ $ = ({7a} \times -4a) + ({7a} \times 2)$ $ = (-28a^{2}) + (14a)$ $ = -28a^{2} + 14a$